


Moving Forward

by thewispsoftime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewispsoftime/pseuds/thewispsoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story I wrote because I've been re-watching Avatar lately. I really do enjoy the idea of Zuko and Toph, and I was bored so I wrote this! I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

Zuko closed his eyes, letting his breathing flow throughout his body as he started to meditate. It was the only true way he could slow his mind down, to let everything come into focus. He would be forever grateful to Uncle Iroh for teaching him how to meditate properly. He could feel his body relax, each muscle letting go as everything turned to peace.

A loud crash reverberated throughout the building. Someone was here, inside the house. A thousand questions rode through Zuko’s mind like wild horse-lizards. Who knew he was there? Was he expecting anyone? Did his father find him?

Wait, no. that danger had passed. It had been years since Ozai had been defeated. He was sent away where he could place no more pain on others. Especially not on Zuko. Even knowing this, Zuko still slowly crept down the stairs. His stance was tight and ready for anything he could run into.

With a sigh, Zuko relaxed his stance. It wasn’t a danger, it was just Toph, visiting him for the fifth time this month.

“Hey Toph.” He said, his voice frustrated and strained. He didn’t dislike Toph, quite the opposite, but the constant visits were putting a toll on him. He came to this island for a vacation after all.

“Zuko! Come here! I gotta show you something!” Toph ran out onto the beach, excitement flowing through her entire body. Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked out after her. He couldn’t help to be just a little bit excited too, however. Toph’s visits were fun, and they had done plenty of fun things together. From bending duels to crazy pranks with Toph’s metalbending, Zuko always had a good time when Toph was around.

Zuko stepped out onto the beach, looking out onto the message earthbended before him. Everything froze, just for a moment. Zuko just couldn’t figure out how to react to it. It simply said, “I wanna date you!” with a large heart right beside it.

Zuko hadn’t had time for romance during the war, and while he had gotten several girls interested, he turned them down for various reasons. During the end of the war, he had gotten together with Mai, who he thought would be a perfect match for him. They both had similar values were very strong-willed.

“Uh… Toph… Um…” Zuko tried to find the words, but nothing fit. He couldn’t piece it together, his mind was racing, his heart beating in his chest. Nothing made sense, everything was too loud, he couldn’t handle it.

“Well?!” Toph said excitedly, moving as close as she could to Zuko, trying to hear every reaction he would have to her proclamation.

“Uh... “ A few more attempts at speech would find him falling back onto the ground, before he finally resorted to a measure he hadn’t used in years.

“UNCLE!” He cried out, his voice full of fear and anxiety as he crawled up and ran back into his room. He didn’t look back, he couldn’t look back. He curled onto his bed, shaking and hyperventilating. He finally noticed his scar was pulsing with pain, just like when he first received it.

Deep breathing. Calm breaths. Flowing energy. Just like Uncle Iroh taught him. That’s what he needed to do now. He started to control his breathing as a soft knock was heard on his door. Zuko’s eyes burst open, but slowly relaxed.

“Come in, Uncle.”

Iroh walked in, closing the door behind him. “I brought you some Jasmine tea, Zuko. I thought it might help you after I heard what happened.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. It had only been about a minute since Zuko ran up to his room. How could have Iroh made tea in that much time? Zuko shrugged off the question as soon as it came, however. Uncle Iroh always had tea, he probably was drinking it himself.

Zuko reached out and accepted the tea, bowing his head but not saying anything. He sipped it slowly, letting it’s calming heat flow through him. After his second gulp, Iroh spoke up softly.

“I saw the message, Zuko.”

“...How do I respond to that, Uncle?” Zuko whispered, the fear slowly starting to return. He hadn’t even thought relationships since he started his vacation. It was ultimately the point. Just him and his uncle, spending some well deserved time off from running a country. He needed times like this, being a young adult, and Iroh agreed.

“How do you wish to respond?” Iroh responded simply. His voice was calm, but he understand the turmoil this situation would place Zuko in. Iroh decided to simply help Zuko be okay with whatever option he chooses, not to force him into any decision.

“I... I do not know, Uncle. I keep thinking I’ll make the wrong decision. Ever since Mai…” Zuko trailed off, letting his silence explain itself.

Iroh nodded with deep understanding. “It is unfortunate, what happened. However, the memories of our past must not hold us back to discovering great opportunities in the present.”

“But I hurt her. I could hurt others too. Wouldn’t it be better if I just… didn’t have anyone around me?” Zuko looked away from his uncle’s gaze, knowing exactly what he would respond with.

“That is untrue, Zuko. It is the people around you that guide your actions to positive or negative ends. While you with Aang and his friends, you stopped the worst war this world has ever known, and brought together all the nations in peace and balance. It is true that you have made mistakes in the past, but you have brought so much more good in this world than bad. It is for that that I am proud to be your uncle, Zuko.”

Zuko looked into his uncle’s eyes before closing his eyes and nodding his head. “Thank you, Uncle. You are right, as always.”

Iroh let out a hearty laugh, rubbing his beard. “Well, I’m not always right, but I do tend to be right enough of the time!”

Zuko stood up, taking a deep breath and moving towards the door. “Alright. I am ready to give my answer.”

Iroh stood up as well and placed a loving hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I am sure that the answer you choose will be the right one. And remember, Zuko, no matter what happens with anyone you choose to be with, you will always have your Uncle.” Iroh shined a wide smile to finish it off.

Zuko chuckled and pulled Iroh into a warm hug. “I know, Uncle.”

Zuko slowly walked down the stairs to approach Toph, who had been rolling some small sand balls in her hands. As he walked closer, a dozen scenarios started running through his head. Them going through their usual games and having fun, starting to lead to them holding hands and holding each other close and-

His cheeks were almost completely red, so he shook his head wildly to throw off those embarrassing thoughts. He had to focus on this moment.

“Well?” Toph spat out, a complicated mixture of fear and excitement rippling through her voice. “What do you say?”

“I…” Zuko took another deep breath and opened his mouth to say his final decision on the matter.

But before he could, Toph jumped up and spat out, “Oh god you’re going to say no, are you? Oh no no no no no, I was stupid, I shouldn’t have just thrown that on you but I don’t know how to do this! No one ever taught me how to ask someone out! I talked to Aang about this and he just said ‘go for it!’ How am I supposed to work with that? I don’t get-”

Zuko reached out and grabbed Toph’s shoulders, causing her line of thought to suddenly disappear. After a moment of silence that seemed to penetrate an eternity, Zuko finally gulped and leaned forward to kiss Toph.

He couldn’t possibly describe how this moment felt. It was anxious and fearful but also happy and exciting. But he knew that it would only last for that moment, so while it drifted off and Zuko pulled away from the kiss, he calmed down his thoughts.

“Does that answer your question?” Zuko smirked, before realizing he hadn’t let go of Toph, but she hadn’t let go of him either. So he pulled her close and simply embraced her.

Iroh looked down at the both of them with a smile before turning to go back to his bedroom and calming tea.

 

 


End file.
